Valentine's Day
by YukihimeAsu
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín y la mansión Smash se vuelve un caos. ¿Enfermos?¿Traumas? ¡Puede ser, pero lo más importante será: la amistad, chocolates y mucho amor!One-Shot


A sido el día de la inspiración, así que hoy subiré este One-Shot de… ¡San Valentín!

Lo pensaba subir después pero… es que cada vez que termino algo mi cabeza comienza con otro proyecto lo que hace que me golpee mentalmente.

Todo este nació gracias a que jugando Online me encontré con personas muy divertidas, Ahhh, que daría por tener amigos en el SSBB.

Sin nada más que decir espero que les guste y dejen reviews, por favor.

* * *

Era el día de San Valentin, la mansión smash se encontraba en absoluto silencio. El sol comenzaba a iluminar el lugar molestando a pocos residentes del lugar, luego de unos minutos, este ya había salido por completo despertando a muchos de los habitantes del lugar.

En el cuarto de las chicas, quienes solo eran tres, Peach se levantó rápidamente muy emocionada por el día.

—Despierten dormilonas— dijo la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom entre risitas para cambiar a un tono soñador— hoy es el día de los enamorados

—¿Qué tiene de especial este día? —preguntó molesta la cazarrecompensas aun adormilada

—Es un día lleno de amor, en donde los enamorados declaran su amor eterno…— y así la princesa no dejó de hablar por un buen rato

—Cursilerías—dijo Samus acomodándose nuevamente en su cama, dispuesta a seguir remoloneando y evitando escuchar a la joven decir "amor" de nuevo

—Se que estuviste practicando para hacer un chocolate—dijo Peach acallando una risitas con su mano

—¡C-claro que no! —chilló la joven, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder

Zelda, quien se había mantenido en silencio se comenzó a vestir lentamente ignorando la "discusión" de sus dos amigas.

—Zelda—la llamó la princesa— ¿vas a entregar chocolates?

—Sí—asintió la joven— hice algunos, pero no me han quedado muy bien

—Tranquila corazón, estoy segura que le gustarán a todos—le sonrió y se acercó a una bolsa de gran tamaño que se encontraba alado de su cama— ¡Yo he preparado chocolates para todos!

En el cuarto de los hombres poco a poco comenzaban a despertarse y salir del dormitorio para dirigirse directamente a la cocina a desayunar, allí eran atendidos por una alegre Peach quienes les preparaba la comida junto con sus fieles sirvientes.

—¡Está listo!— exclamó la joven, mientras los Toad servían el desayuno

Poco a poco la mesa se fue desocupando, dejando a unos pocos en ella.

—Ahh, finalmente paz— suspiró el príncipe de cabellos azules— no puedo comer con esos…salvajes alado mío

—Aquí está tu té, querido—

—Muchas gracias—comenzó a tomar tranquilamente del líquido— y… ustedes ¿Ya entregaron los chocolates?

—Yo si—

Zelda y Samus no dijeron nada llamando la atención del ángel, que también se encontraba en ese lugar.

—Chicas, deben entregarlos— las regañó Pit— este día es especial, en donde el sentimiento más puro sale a flote…

—Sí—afirmó la princesa, comenzando a hablar junto con el joven alado sobre lo maravilloso que era ese día

—¡Ahh! —se quejó Samus— me tienen harta, basta con su cursilería, si siguen así comenzaré a vomitar arcoíris y pensar en ponys rosas

—Pero…— intentaron excusarse los dos

—No, yo me voy—se levantó abruptamente y se dirigió a su cuarto—Adiós

La mesa quedó en silencio por unos minutos, y todos los presentes se observaron impresionados por los actos de su compañera.

—¡Aww! —rompió el hielo la joven rubia, juntando sus manos y sonriendo— es tan tímida

—Ah… yo me tengo que ir— Zelda comenzó a hablar— iré a entregar mis presentes

—Yo te acompaño—se ofreció el joven de pelo azul—también tengo que hacer lo mismo

Los dos se levantaron de la mesa y se encaminaron hacia el cuarto de las chicas y se paso al de los hombres.

—Zelda— la llamó Marth entregándole un paquete con un lazo—toma, este es tu chocolate

—M-muchas gracias—lo recibió sonrojándose, luego buscó en su bolso y sacó una caja—este es el tuyo

—Gracias—le sonrió— Ya no te molesto mas, iré a terminar la entrega, adiós

—Adiós—se despidió moviendo su mano lentamente

Muy cerca se encontraba un espía observando la situación, algo preocupado.

—¿Zelda y Marth? —susurró —no, ¡no puede ser!

Link se encontraba en shok, ¿el príncipe le había ganado? ¡Pero si parecía una chica! Y su mente comenzó a jugarle en contra.

_—Oh querida princesa— decía el chico afeminado tomando las manos de la princesa— Tengo que confesarte que yo… ¡siempre e estado enamorado de ti! Tu hermosura, delicadeza y elegancia me cautivaron desde el momento en que te vi_

_— Yo… siento lo mismo—respondió Zelda mirándolo embobada— e estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho_

_—Zelda…¿Quisieras… casarte conmigo y vivir juntos en mi hermoso palacio con nuestros perfectos hijos?— el de pelo azul se acercó peligrosamente a la joven—¿Qué dices?_

_—Oh, Marth… yo_

Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar tal idiotez, tal vez esos chocolates estaban literalmente hechos de "amor" como había dicho la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom o simplemente tenían algo de dudosa procedencia. Además la última vez que habían comido algo así, la mansión había terminado en llamas, por lo que no sería sorpresa que esos chocolates no fuesen normales.

* * *

Mientras tanto el príncipe de Altea, se dedicaba a entregar los chocolates que había hecho con su amiga rubia.

—Solo quedan dos Toon Link e …Ike— dijo con cierto recelo, pensando en lo que le diría su amigo

Caminó unos minutos buscando a alguno de los dos sin resultado aparentes.

—En donde se habrán metido—siguió su rumbo hasta que escuchó unos ruidos más adelante— Los encontré

Corrió hacia los dos, quienes al parecer se encontraban practicando con sus espadas, cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de este pararon y se acercaron a él.

—Hey Marthie ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el mercenario

—Primero me llamo Marth, y segundo tomen, un presente de mi parte

Toon Link tomó el regalo entusiasmado, es que le encantaba los dulces, en cambio Ike miró el presente y arqueó una ceja.

—Sabía que a ti se te quemaba el arroz por lo de la tiara y eso… pero debo aclararte que me gustan las chicas, a pesar que pareces una, lo nuestro no puede ser

—¡¿Qué?—se alarmó—¡No! Es de amistad y si me gusta cuidarme para no parecer un bárbaro ¡no es tu problema!

—Ya, tranquilo princesa—remarcó la última palabra

—Ike, ¿Es malo que se queme el arroz? Sabe mal… pero no pensé que era un insulto…—interrumpió Toon Link

—No me refiero a ese "quemar el arroz" si no a que a Marthie le gustan los ho…—no pudo seguir por que el príncipe le había tapado la boca

—Shh—indicó Marth— ¿recuerdas la última vez que dijiste algo así en frente de los niños?

_El joven mercenario se encontraba acostado en su cama, le había tocado una batalla muy pesada contra Link, Pit y los Ice Cimbers._

_—Ahhh—suspiró cansado, solo quería dormir_

_Comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta interrumpiendo su añorado descanso_

_—¿Peach? —preguntó extrañado ante la aparición de la chica—¿Qué haces acá?_

_—¿Sabes corazón? Estaba en la cocina hasta que escuché que uno de mis pastelitos dijo una palabra prohibida—dijo cerrando la puerta, dejando a Ike sin salida alguna, mientras los más veteranos que se encontraban presentes se comenzaban a asustar_

_—Bien… ¿y? —preguntó alejándose de la rubia, sentía un aura peligrosa proveniente de la chica_

_—Y me dijo que la había aprendido de ti—sacó un sartén negro de la nada y se acercó, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más siniestro — Mi querido Ike, no quería hacer esto pero…_

_—¿Pero? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? —preguntó temeroso, había escuchado a los chicos hablar de la furia de la rubia, pero nunca pensó algo así— Yo… ¡lo siento!_

_—Está bien—sonrió, cambiando drásticamente de actitud— te lo perdonaré, pero no quiero más incidentes como estos ¿Ok, querido?_

_—Sí—respondió observando como la joven se retiraba de la habitación—Dios mío..._

Sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo al recordar esa ocasión. Lo mejor sería cambiar el tema y nunca más tocarlo.

—Estaba diciendo que Marth cocina muy mal—intentó calmar la curiosidad del menor

—Oh… ya veo

* * *

Mientras dentro de la mansión la cazarrecompensas pensaba en si debía entregarle el chocolate que había hecho o no…¿Qué tal si la rechazaba?

Continuó pensando por unos minutos caminando de un lado a otro frente la puerta de los hombres, hasta que vio a alguien salir.

—¿Samus?—preguntó Snake—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh… veras ya que estás aquí y yo me tengo que deshacer de este estúpido chocolate te lo daré—se lo ofreció la joven intentando no sonrojarse y sonar casual

—…Bien…—lo tomó—gracias… supongo

Quedaron en silencio, mientras Samus lo siguió mirando, dando a entender que esperaba que él se comiera el chocolate.

Snake abrió el paquete y vio el contenido, parecía un chocolate ordinario, así que se lo metió a la boca.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó ansiosa

—Muy bueno—respondió haciendo que la joven sonriera y se encaminara hacia su cuarto muy feliz

Ya con la rubia lejos Snake entró rápidamente al cuarto, chocando con muchas cosas al pasar, necesitaba urgentemente entrar al baño. No sabía que contenía ese chocolate, y por la expresión de la rubia, no lo había hecho con malas intenciones… pero había descubierto que a Samus cocinar se le daba fatal.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la mascota de Sega con quien compartía el cuarto entre otros—¿Qué te pasó, te envenenaron o algo así?

—No lo sé, pero por si acaso…llama a un medico— dijo dentro del baño

* * *

Había buscado toda la mañana un regalo especial para Zelda, pero no había encontrado nada aun, lo que lo frustraba mucho, y sin contar que se hallaba algo agotado por todo. Se sentó en una banca en el patio del lugar esperando ser iluminado por Nayru o por lo menos para despejar su cerebro.

Pasaron unos minutos pensando en algo que valiese la pena, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

De la nada apareció una caja de madera con el símbolo de smash en el, tal vez dentro de ella encontraría algo.

Sacó su espada y con unos movimientos certeros con esta logró abrirla sin problemas. Dentro había un montón de cosas como comida, pero no lo que quería hasta que encontró algo que le podía servir.

Un corazón.

Sonrió y lo tomó en sus manos, con una linda envoltura quedaría perfecto.

Todo hubiese salido perfecto hasta que sintió una voz tras de él.

—¿Link? —lo llamó la princesa de Hyrule

—¿S-si? —intentó esconder el corazón en su espalda

—¿Qué tienes allí? —preguntó curiosa, intentando ver que escondía el héroe

—Y-yo…—comenzó a balbucear

—¿Tu?

—Feliz día de San Valentin—extendió el corazón hacia Zelda tapando su cara sonrojada

La joven sonrió y agarro el corazón para luego abrazar a su amigo

—Gracias—dijo sin romper el abrazo— yo también te tengo un regalo

—¿Si? Pensé que tú y Marth… ya sabes

—No, claro que no —negó entregándole una caja decorada —Yo solo te quiero a ti

Mientras desde no muy lejos, tres chicos observaban la situación tras un árbol.

—¿Tu crees que le dijo algo como "mi corazón te pertenece" o algo similar? —preguntó Ike

—No es tan listo como para hacer eso—respondió Marth sonriendo

* * *

Eso ha sido todo, espero sus comentarios y si es una crítica, por favor no ser grosero y muchas gracias por leer este One-Shot hecho con amor.


End file.
